


Steve and the Tsum Adventure

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, SteveTonyTober2020, Stuffed Toys, Tony cuddles like an octopus, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Steve is away on a stealth mission for two weeks and comes home to his boyfriend who "accidentally" bought every Captain America and Ion Man Tsum Tsum that he could find online. What else is new, except for the question where Steve should sleep, now that his side of the bed in being claimed by an enormous plush toy?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Steve and the Tsum Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Days 19 and 20 for SteveTonyTober 2020:  
> "Mask" and "Tsum"
> 
> I was inspired by those pics of couples cuddling with their pet/plush/whatever instead of with their partner that had been going viral a few weeks ago. ;)
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language, so please be easy on me!

“What in God's name…!”

The whispered exclamation fell from Steve's lips before he could stop it.

He was standing in the open door, just coming back from a long mission in Vietnam and Thailand. The soldier was still wearing his stealth suit, he felt sweaty and dirty, was exhausted and simply wanted to come back to Tony's and his suite, shower, change, and surprise Tony with a late lunch date before Steve needed to be at the helicarrier in the evening for another briefing with Fury. What he didn't expect to find, was his boyfriend snoring away on their bed, given it was only early afternoon.

All in all, it wasn't that weird to find Tony sleeping on the most uncomfortable surfaces or in the weirdest situations, the man kept odd hours and Steve was grateful for every moment of calmness that let Tony take a breather and power down for a while.

But this time there was a disturbing number of unidentifiable and awkwardly shaped stuffed animals around him? Their bedroom was practically filled to the brim with bean-shaped _things_ in all too familiar color schemes. Steve let his duffle bag slide down to the ground from his shoulder and bent down to scoop one of those things up. It was indeed some kind of plush. It was soft and squishy with big eyes and practically non-existent arms and legs. It wore some kind of caricatured version of Steve's Captain America suit and a mini shield on its back. He gingerly laid it down again and this time took a smaller bean that was designed so it faintly resembled the Iron Man suit. Steve held it in his hands and looked around. Now that he'd noticed that the two things were different he counted at least five sizes, ranging from keychain size to Labrador sized, and big enough so an adult would be able to use it as a beanbag chair.

He held the Iron Man plush in his hands and carefully made his way through the mountains of bean-things to the bed, where Tony was still softly snoring.

His boyfriend was sleeping on his back, his stomach exposed under his sleeping tee, two of the middle sized Captain America beans in his arms and a similarly designed sleep mask over his eyes. It was an equally cute and weird picture that he posed. Tony had apparently changed the bedclothes, because it had been a simple dark blue when Steve had last slept here, but now it was a colorful mixture with stars and rainbows and a My Little Pony print. Steve remembered last Christmas, when Tony had received this bedding as a joke present from Clint.

Steve had been gone for almost two weeks, but it seemed it had apparently been too long. Leave your boyfriend alone for twelve days and he replaces you with plush toys, cheesy bedroom furnishings and sleep masks with embroidered saucer eyes.

Still, the scenery was really cute. Steve placed the bean plush on the mountain next to his feet and searched through the pouches on his belt for his mobile phone. He found in after a few moments and after fiddling with the thing for another two minutes, managed to open the camera feature and took some photos of Tony sleeping. With whispered help from Jarvis he even installed one of them as his new phone background.

A loving grin played over his lips. He sat down next to Tony on the edge of the mattress and gently carded his fingers through the wild strands. Relishing the quiet, he gently removed the scary sleeping mask to look into the relaxed face of the engineer. The soldier had missed his lover like a missing limb those last two weeks. He hated it when Fury sent him away on stealth missions, after all those jobs meant that he couldn't contact Tony at all if he didn't want to risk his cover being blown. This time it had been especially hard to go, since he'd planned to take Tony to the beach as a surprise trip after three especially long months full of binge inventing, meetings and press conferences next to their typical Avengers business. Steve swore to make it up to Tony one way or another.  
Unwilling to go for long Steve stood up and made his way through the mountain of plush beans to the bathroom, fetching a fresh pair of sweatpants and a comfortable tee from his wardrobe when he passed it.

Steve managed to shower, clean his hair from the dirt and sweat of the last days, shave, and put on clean clothes in record time. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he decided that a lazy afternoon in bed with his boyfriend was also a good idea. They could postpone the impromptu lunch. The dark rings under his eyes also spoke miles about how much sleep he'd gotten while on the mission.

Leaving the bathroom he once again was confronted with the problem of where he was supposed to sleep, now that his side of the bed was taken by the largest Captain America themed bean plush in the room. He sighed with a soft smile on his face and managed to make his way over to the bed. He only stumbled once, when he accidentally stepped upon one of the smaller bean things which made him lose his balance for a short moment. Finally reaching the bed, he almost let himself fall onto it. Not wanting to wake Tony, he gingerly sat down instead, carefully threw the covers back and gently took the two beans from Tony's arms. Before his lover could wake up from the loss of contact, he laid down and pulled him into his strong embrace. Tony smushed his face into Steve's chest and mumbled something unintelligible, his hands came up around his waist and another soft snore told Steve that he was still sleeping soundly. The smaller man latched onto him like an octopus.

Smiling happily, Steve buried his nose in Tony's hair and the comforting smell soothed him instantly so he was able to relax into the pillows. Steve was finally home, here in Tony's arms

And the way Tony clung to him, reassured Steve that he was still his favorite plush toy.

**Author's Note:**

> I made an Iron Man Tsum for myself a few weeks ago and had to defend it against the grabby hands of my girls who are now bugging me to sew them Tsums as well. I think I need to start mass production...


End file.
